


Alexander the Cat

by Fanningon



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanningon/pseuds/Fanningon
Summary: Alexander is a cat is a match-making kitty with a strange way of bringing people together (spoiler - he steals Rae's underwear and takes it to Finn...)rinn auInspired by this post: http://protectfinnnelson.tumblr.com/post/141935678198/bluegreen-bleep0bleep





	Alexander the Cat

Finn sighed sadly and looked around the old apartment.  
The huge beer can pyramid the three of them had made against the wall.  
The messy ‘games-central’ area under the 2 tvs, with 2 X-box’s and 2 Playstations just so they could get all those exclusive games.  
The rack of games next to the tv’s, the games all stacked up in front of the full rack.  
The tatty old lounge with stains from curries, beer, and probably sex…  
Chop’s special ratty leather armchair with the crocheted blanket his sister had made him slung over the arm.  
The rack of DVDs on the other side of the tv’s.  
The huge rack of CDs and vinyls next to the player. Overflowing, of course.  
The pin board on the wall with notes about things to get at the store, who’s turn it was to wash dishes, clean the kitty litter, take out the rubbish etc.  
A dodgy, rickety table with a bunch of computer components on it, one of them actually working, several laptops they used, and 2 ipads.  
The weights and workout bench all pressed up against the wall.  
A set of drawers with candles and incense on them and an incense burner and a few ornaments from that trip to Thailand they’d all done.  
The kitty scratching pole; the cat had been Archie’s idea. He’d even named the cat. Alexander the Cat. Of course. But no one could deny that Alexander had picked Finn as his human. And no amount of getting Chop and Archie to play with him and feed him had changed that.  
The crappy clothes horse on the balcony, all their clothes slung on it haphazardly, drying in the spring sun.  
The kitchen, small, but complete with a huge strawberry pot on the side in the sun; different herbs growing out of each hole. That had been Chops addition. When he had met Izzy 2 years ago, he’d been so sick of being a mechanic that her desire to start her own restaurant had sparked something in him. He’d just finished culinary school, and they were talking about what kind of restaurant they wanted. They were close friends, but Finn privately felt that any day now they’d end up having a roll in the hay, if they hadn’t already.  
“I’m gonna miss this dump.” Finn said as he kicked a cat ball and Alexander dove after it.  
The owners had sold the place and the new owners were going to renovate it and move in.  
So after over a decade of living in this 3-bedroom apartment together, they had been faced with finding a new place.  
They had finally found a new place and were moving out next weekend. They were staying together. None of them were dating right now, so none of them saw themselves needing to move out in the next year. The lease on the new place was a year; it all worked out.  
It was Finn’s job to start packing up today; Chop and Archie were at work. Archie taught history at the local private school and Chop was still a mechanic, but not for much longer.  
Finn was also a mechanic, but his father had died last year, leaving him a huge chunk of money, so he was looking at starting his own business; a record store, selling vinyl, CDs and tapes. Tapes! It was strange to think of tapes as retro. He’d cut back his hours at work to focus on studying business; he wanted to have a good idea of what to do and what to expect before investing his money in this.  
But today was for packing.  
He grabbed some of the boxes they had been hoarding over the past month since they’d found out they had to move, and opened it, taping closed the bottom.  
Alexander wound his way around Finn’s legs as Finn looked around again, taking everything in and trying to figure out what to pack first.  
They had all agreed that the lounge had to go to the tip. It was falling apart and they could afford a new lounge. Finn looked over at the DVDs, the CDs, the games and his heart fell.  
He looked back at the lounge.  
“It’ll need breaking up into smaller pieces to fit in the trailer for the tip Alexander.” He told the cat and he meowed loudly in response. “Better do that then.” He answered, ignoring the fact that they’d have nowhere to sit for the next week and a bit, and the fact that he really should pack the DVDs first…  
He pulled the lounge out from the wall, the flap of material at the back moving as he lugged the big brute of a settee. The top of the lounge was removable for easy moving. There was flap of material that was attached to the bottom of the lounge with Velcro and two metallic stick things that slotted into the bottom of the lounge to put it back together. It had been great when they’d moved in – getting it through the door had been so much easier in two pieces than trying to do it in one piece. And now Finn could pull the lounge into 2 pieces and start breaking it apart from there. It would be relatively easy; the bottom was hollow under the slab of wood supporting the cushions.  
Finn grinned happily as he got the lounge into the middle of the room and reefed at the Velcro, opening up the back of the lounge so he could take it apart.  
And a tangle of material fell out.  
“What the fuck…?”  
*  
*  
*  
“For fuck’s sake!” Rae yelled angrily as she looked out at her washing line.  
“Again?” Chloe asked as she came to the back door and looked at the clothes line. “Whoever he is, he has a real thing for you.” Chloe said as she went to the line and pointed at her own underwear, still on the line.  
“2 fucking years!” Rae said angrily, “Don’t matter when I put it out, the fucker always gets it!”  
“Wish we had room for a line inside.” Chloe sighed and started to bring in the washing.  
“I’m calling the police again!”  
*  
*  
*  
Finn pulled out the material and felt something slinky under his fingertips, something he’d usually feel on the body of a woman he was about to have sex with. He held it up.  
A mint green babydoll negligee.  
“Oh shit.” His eyes opened wide as he took in the sheer material, the lace, the silk…  
He looked back down at the tangle of material and started to sort through it.  
*  
*  
*  
“I understand how frustrated you are ma’am.” The officer said staring at the clothesline.  
“But there’s nothing you can do.” Rae said angrily. “Creeps like this can escalate!” Rae told them, “I saw it on one of them documentaries.”  
“Have you considered putting a hidden camera out here?” The other officer asked.  
“And when I catch him on film, will you lot finally do somethin’ about it?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
*  
*  
*  
The three men stood, arms crossed, staring at the things Finn had found, all sorted out neatly on the hardwood floor. Alexander was sitting smugly in the middle of them all, cleaning his back leg.  
“What the…?” Chop asked, his eyes falling on the red latex g-string.  
“Period undies…” Archie nodded to the 5 pairs of huge cotton underwear, each of them with an old blood stain on them in various places around the crotch. There had obviously been attempts to get the stains out; they were very faded.  
“How would you know about period undies?” Chop asked.  
“I have plenty of female friends.” Archie retorted.  
“An’ I been cock-blocked by enough pairs of ‘em to know he’s right.” Finn added.  
“Well fuckin’ hell I didn’t know you two were the grand masters of women’s underwear.” Chop said huffily.  
“So what are we looking at here?” Archie ignored Chop.  
“8 pairs of pantyhose, 5 stockings; the odd one’s a fishnet stocking… 15 pairs of…” He picked up a sexy, lacy pair of green underwear, “Sexy undies. 12 pairs of normal undies.” He pointed to the everyday cotton underwear. “5 pairs of period undies.” Chop snorted in derision, “3 white singlets, 2 black singlets, 10, very slinky, very sexy…” He picked up the mint green babydoll again, “little things.” He put it back down, “4 corsets, 9 sports bras, 13 very sexy bras,” He picked up a purple lacy bra, “4 support type bras… and 57 socks… not one of them a pair.”  
“This girl’s got a set o’ knockers on her…” Chop said picking up a blue lacy bra.  
“I didn’t mean to list off what is here.” Archie said dourly, “I meant the fuck is going on here?”  
“Well obviously Finn’s a closet cross-dresser.” Chop answered, “No wait, a black hole opened up in our fucking lounge room and underwear from a big girl just appeared here.” He said holding up a very tiny black g-string, “Actually, Me and Finn are thinking o’ starting a small business selling plus-sized ladies’ underwear online. This is our first batch of merchandise.”  
“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Archie rolled his eyes.  
“What the fuck d’you mean what’s going on here?” Chop ignored him, “it’s fucking obvious what’s going on here - your fucking cat’s a fucking klepto!”  
Finn watched Alexander ignoring them, cleaning his empty ball-sack now; he’d been de-sexed when they’d gotten him.  
“We don’t know it’s him!” Archie said defensively.  
“Oh right, so I suppose you just think that Finn and meself ‘ave been wondering round the neighbourhood stealing ladies undergarments?!” Chop spat. “Rather than your fucking cat!”  
“He’s always my cat when he does something bad!” Archie retorted.  
“He were your fucking idea!” Chop snapped.  
“And you love him!” Archie said angrily, “He’s the main reason all of us insisted on staying together!”  
“How the fuck are we gonna deal with this?” Finn asked.  
“What the fuck d’you mean?” Chop asked, “D’you wanna start some sort o’ international incident over some fuckin’ underwear? Throw ‘em in the fuckin’ bin!”  
“Nah, there’s hundreds o’ pounds of undies here.” Finn answered.  
“Thousands.” Archie backed Finn.  
“Oh here we go, fucking undie experts again.” Chop snapped.  
“We gotta return ‘em.” Archie ignored Chop.  
“Aye.” Finn agreed.  
“Are you two fuckin’ mental?” Chop was perplexed, “D’you know how it looks when a bunch o’ guys have got a bunch o’ ladies undies? We’re gonna look like stalkers!”  
“If we just print up a little note explaining it.” Finn said.  
“With a photo of Alexander with the undies…” Archie agreed.  
“Aye but let’s not put the sexiest stuff in the pic.” Finn noted.  
“Yeah keep it child friendly I guess.” Archie agreed.  
“You two are on your fucking own with this shite.” Chop said, “I am not going to jail for that little shit of a cat.” He pointed at Alexander who was now lying on his back, his spine curled around, his back legs open, his front paws curled under his chin. “No matter how fuckin’ cute he is.”  
Chop stormed out and slammed the door to his bedroom behind him.  
“He’s always so dramatic.” Archie said, staring after him.  
“Get my phone, ta?” Finn said as he rearranged the underwear to be under where Alexander was lying, and so that the most mundane stuff was in the middle, the socks under it.  
Archie returned with Finn’s phone and handed it to him.  
“Alexander. Sit.” Finn said in a kind but firm tone. Alexander got up and sat where he was.  
“God fucking damn it.” Archie muttered, “I spend hours a week training him, and the only time he does the tricks without a food reward is for you.”  
“He won’t do the tricks at all for Chop.” Finn reminded Archie.  
“Yeah but he’ll only play with Chop.” Archie reminded Finn. “And you of course. He does everything with you. You’re his favourite.”  
“I didn’t ask for the cat love lifestyle.” Finn answered, “that cat love lifestyle just found me.”  
“Fuck you.” Archie grumbled as Finn snapped several photographs, Alexander happily posing with his stash of underwear.  
*  
*  
*  
Rae trundled through the door with every single bag of shopping in her hands. She had overloaded herself rather than do two trips – it was the Earl way. She had the mail in between her teeth, and one letter that she had dropped and managed to pick up was shoved under her arm. The bags were banging and her fingers were threatening to give out, just as she managed to lift all the bags up and dump then unceremoniously on the kitchen side.  
Chloe looked up from the script she was reading.  
“Nice haul.” She noted as Rae took the mail out of her mouth.  
“New job?” Rae nodded towards the script.  
“Yeah, this one’s a big’un.” Chloe was an award-winning makeup artists for movies. “I’ll be working on it for months.”  
“Hope they’re paying you well!” Rae said and started sorting through the mail. “Mostly junk so far.” She noted.  
“Well enough.” Chloe said with a grin, “And we got some footage from the camera.” Chloe held up the laptop, “You’re not gonna believe it.” She looked up at Rae and saw her reading a slip of paper, her eyes narrowed, her mouth opened in disbelief.  
“Bullshit!” Rae hissed.  
“What is it?” Chloe asked and Rae handed her a piece of paper.  
“More like this Finn fucker’s a pervert and he’s trying to get me in the same room as him… or get himself outta trouble…” Rae said as Chloe read, “Otherwise, how is it just my undies taken and not yours too?”  
“Are you missing underwear?” Chloe read from the flyer, “We have discovered that our cat has stolen a large amount of women’s underpants and socks from a neighbour.” Chloe started to laugh, but kept reading, “We live on George Street. If it is you, we are very sorry. We have them here and we can return them. You’ll be pleased to know we are moving….” Chloe was still snorting with laughter, “Please call or text Finn on,” But she was laughing too hard to say the phone number.  
“I’m gonna call the police on him.” Rae said, her eyes wide with anger, her nostrils flared, a determined look on her face. But Chloe was nearly choking with laughter, shaking her head. She handed the laptop to Rae and managed to get herself together enough to lean forward and click play.  
The camera was designed to only record when something moved.  
The first shot was a terrifyingly huge insect-like leg. Obviously a spider or some such thing had crawled over the sensor and camera.  
Rae fast forwarded through it.  
The next shot was a cat jumping over the fence into their back yard. Rae began to fast forward, but then she recognised it as the cat from the flyer. She watched, her expression becoming increasingly incredulous as the cat jumped up onto the opposite fence and carefully snaked his way onto their clothesline. He looked around and then pulled at Rae’s favourite black bra. Using his other paw, he pulled at the peg at the same time as pulling at the bra itself. He used his mouth when it wouldn’t budge, until her bra was free.  
Rae’s jaw dropped as the cat, now with her bra in his mouth jumped down from their line, trotted across their backyard, the bra trailing between his legs as he walked, and then jumped up on the fence, disappearing into the night.  
Chloe started laughing again as Rae shook her head in disbelief.  
“Cheeky bugger.” Rae played the video again. “How the fuck…?”  
“He’s pretty clever really.” Chloe said, watching closely.  
“A cat has been outwitting me for 2 fucking years…” Rae shook her head as she took her phone out of her pocket. She rang the number and sat down, looking at the flyer. “Doesn’t look like everything that’s missing is there.” She grumbled.  
“Hello.”  
“Hi is that Finn?” Rae asked tersely.  
“Aye.”  
“Your cat-”  
“I am so sorry.” Finn instantly said.  
“Yes well-”  
“I’ve got all your stuff-”  
“Is it even worth picking up?” Rae asked. “I mean, has he scratched it up or something?”  
“Nah he’s a good boy.” Finn answered.  
“A good boy?” Rae asked, “He’s been stealing me undies for two soddin’ years!”  
“Aye but he didn’t destroy ‘em or nothin’!” Finn reasoned.  
Rae was dumbstruck for a moment and then sighed, accepting that there was nothing she could do about it now.  
“Alright, well I s’pose I better come and get ‘em then.”  
*  
*  
*  
“Hi.” Finn opened the door, Alexander in his arms. “This is Alexander…” He introduced the cause of all of this mischief.  
Rae had been prepared to go in giving him the evil eye, being cold and demanding that this stop.  
But this Finn bloke was drop-dead gorgeous.  
Rae cleared her throat.  
“Hi.” Her voice squeaked.  
“D’you need a drink?” Finn asked, his hands twitching on his cat.  
“Thanks.” Rae said. “So this is the cat causing all the trouble?” She reached forward and took him from Finn, for something to do with her hands and also so he could get her that water and give her a chance to stop staring at his face, and those biceps…  
“Careful, he can be funny with people he don’t kno-” But Finn stopped; Alexander was rubbing his face into Rae’s cheek, purring loudly. “Wow…”  
“He’s very cute…” Rae softened towards the cat.  
Finn stared at the way Alexander snuggled into Rae’s breasts, his paw gripping where her bra strap was under her shirt, his face buried in her cheek, his purrs trilling with delight.  
Finn’s eyes wouldn’t budge from her breasts, Chop’s words about them involuntarily playing on repeat in his brain.  
“Water.” He remembered, clearing his throat and looking back up at her face. Her big expressive eyes, the curve of her smile. “Oh…” He turned and went into the kitchen, clearing his throat again, “I’m not used to him loving strangers so much.” Finn tried to keep his mind off the way Rae looked, “I guess it explains his obsession with your... undergarments.” He came back with the glasses of water and guided her into the lounge room.  
“Oh my go…” Rae stared at all of her underwear, “Why didn’t you pack them into a bag?” Rae asked, utterly mortified as she looked over the collection.  
“I didn’t think you’d want me touching them again.” Finn answered, but as soon as he saw Rae’s face reddening, her grip on Alexander tightening slightly, her eyes flicking from the g-strings, to the lacy bras, to the period undies, to the teddies, he knew he’d made a mistake.  
“Oh my god…” She whispered.  
“You’ve got great taste in underwear.” Finn tried to make her feel better, “There’s some top-notch stuff here and I bet you look amazing in all of ‘em, even the period undies!” Finn realised what he was saying and started to go red. “I mean… not that you have to look good for me or nothin’… I mean I’m not sittin’ here fantasising about you without your kit on or nothin’…” Rae’s eyes opened wider, her blush deepening and Finn panicked, “not that that’d be a bad thing or nothin’… I imagine you’d look fuckin’ amazin’ in any of those things here… ‘specially that mint thing over there… not that I think about that kind o’ thing.” Finn desperately tried to fix the hole he kept digging himself, “I’m just sayin’… you don’t have to look good in those undies for me or nothin’… it’s just that… you know… they’re great an’ all… and you know… you got nothin’ to be embarrassed about…” He was mortified, “and I wish I had just done me usual thing o’ keepin’ me mouth shut…” He smiled awkwardly and swallowed hard. He offered her the glass of water as Alexander gracefully jumped down from her and plonked himself in the middle of his hoard of her underwear. “I’m so sorry he stole all your… undergarments.”  
“Do you have a bag?” Rae said, her voice soft and distant.  
“Aye.” Finn went to the cupboard and all the plastic and cloth bags fell off the top shelf as he opened the door. “Oh um…” He started to gather them all up and shove them back onto the top shelf – there were far too many bags for the shelf and he shoved them in mercilessly and closed the door. “Sorry about that.” He said with an embarrassed smile, his eyes going from her face, to her breasts to the green lacy bra on the floor. “oh shit a bag!” He turned back around, opened the door and had all the bags fall out onto his head again.  
“Mrow.” Alexander meowed loudly and rolled onto his back as Finn kicked the bags back into the cupboard, shoving them with his foot into the bottom shelf. This time when he started to try and close the door, jammed with bags, he had a cloth bag in his hand. He gave up trying to close the cupboard and turned around to see Rae leaning down to stroke Alexander’s exposed stomach.  
“No don’t do that!” Finn was saying as her hand touched his soft belly fur. Alexander made a soft chirruping sound and stretched out his front paws exposing more stomach for her. “Holy shit…” Finn was amazed. Alexander had never let anyone but himself touch his tummy. Chop got mauled almost instantly for putting his hand anywhere near Alexander’s stomach and Archie would be allowed one or two strokes at most before the mauling commenced. Alexander had drawn blood from Chop and Archie! But Finn was allowed to stroke him wherever he wanted.  
“He really is very cute.” Rae said softly. “And very naughty, and weird.” She told Alexander, who simply stayed stretched out enjoying his belly rub.  
“He gets in the shower with me.” Finn said, “Tries to stay outta the water, but still ends up sopping wet. Imagine that! Bloody cat in the shower with me every morning!” Finn laughed and then reddened, “I Mean you don’t have’ta imagine me naked in the shower…” Finn told her, “That’s just… that’s not… that’s not an appropriate thing for me to be saying to ya.” He knelt down and picked up a pair of her lacy underwear and folded it neatly and put it in the bag, trying to get his breathing under control.  
“Oh no, you don’t have ta…” Rae knelt and took a pair of her undies from him, “I’ll just shove ‘em in the bag.”  
“Seems wrong to wrinkle up such nice underwear…” Finn closed his eyes and looked down, “Fucking hell.” He cursed himself, “I mean… I don’t mean that-”  
“It’s ok.” Rae said and when he looked up at her, her cheeks were red too. “I’ll just get all o’ these… things… and get outta ya hair.” Rae shoved them in the bag as quickly as she could, Finn watched her, his mouth slightly open, trying not to imagine any one of these things on her… trying not to wonder what her underwear today looked like.  
“You don’t have’ta get outta me hair.” Finn’s mouth was going again and he cursed his current inability to control it like he normally could. She looked up at him with a confused expression, “I mean, d’you want a cuppa or…. Lunch… or dinner or something…?”  
“It’s 10am.” Rae said softly and looked back down at her underwear, desperate to get them out of this God’s sight. He was so attractive that he had struck her mouth silent. Rae normally talked non-stop, but somehow she just couldn’t bring herself to say anything other than the most banal, basic manners, type of things. She begged herself to crack a funny joke or something… but no words would come to her.  
“Right... yes…” Finn said, “A fine time of day… and why would you want dinner at 10am…?” Finn rolled his eyes at himself and wished he could just shut up and stop embarrassing himself in front of this incredible woman.  
“Right well…” Rae finished packing up her things and stood up, “I’ll just go then…?” Rae begged herself to say something to this beautiful man.  
“Aye, I s’pose so.” And now he cursed himself that the words had finally dried up.  
“thanks.” Rae said and headed to the door.  
“You too.” Finn said and banged his head on the door after he’d closed it behind Rae.  
*  
*  
*  
Rae hung out her washing wondering if Alexander would pay her washing line a visit today.  
She had picked up her underwear yesterday, and had washed and dried almost all of it; this was the last load.  
And so far none of it had been stolen again.  
She pegged up the mint green babydoll; it was one of her older, more favourite pieces of lingerie and it was the first one to go missing. She was glad to have it back. But now her mind kept wandering back to Finn, saying she’d look good in it.  
Now she kept thinking about him seeing her in it.  
Sometimes he had come round to see how she was (the fact that he didn’t have her address meant nothing) and he accidentally saw her in it.  
Sometimes they went to the same café and he spilled tea on her and she had to pull her shirt off to stop the tea from soaking through to her babydoll.  
Sometimes she’d decided to get some sexy photos done and he was the photographer.  
Sometimes he was delivering her pizza and she answered the door in it.  
Sometimes she simply went to his house with the babydoll and matching lacy underwear on under a trench coat and as soon as he opened the door she slipped the jacket off and asked him if she looked as good as he’d thought she might.  
And then of course what followed after he’d seen her in the babydoll was excellent masturbation fodder.  
She scowled at the babydoll, annoyed at herself for being so useless when she’d met him.  
And it was very likely that she’d never see him again. Unless Alexander did his thing before Finn moved.  
She’d started thinking of possible reasons to pop over to Finn’s house. Maybe a thank you basket of muffins…? Maybe a thank you shag??  
“Ugh.” She groaned and stomped inside crankily.  
*  
*  
*  
“It would be super creepy if you asked her out.” Archie said when he caught Finn staring at his phone again.  
“She was wearing an Oasis shirt.” Finn said forlornly. “No one wears Oasis shirts anymore.” Archie looked down at Finn’s Oasis shirt and sighed silently.  
“Uh huh.” Archie dismissed his words, “And you had a bunch of her undies strewn across the floor when you met.” Archie reminded him, “We’re lucky she believed us.”  
“S’pose.” Finn sulked.  
“If someone had seen all your most private bits and pieces, would you want them to ask you out?”  
“Dunno.” Finn answered stroppily.  
“I’d be too embarrassed to ever wanna see them again.” Archie noted.  
“Humph.” Finn put his phone down and folded his arms grumpily.  
*  
*  
*  
“Hi.” Rae smiled and gave him a small wave. “He’s at it again.”  
“Shit.” Finn groaned and let her in. “How much has he taken?” Finn asked as he pulled the lounge off the wall; Chop and Archie had forbidden him from pulling it apart until the day before the move. Which was only 3 days away.  
“Just the one thing this time.” Rae stepped forward, about to help him with the lounge, but he waved her off.  
“I’m real sorry about this.” Finn said as he pulled up the flap open the back of the lounge. As he did Alexander came swanning in through the catflap on the back door and immediately starting lacing his way in between Rae’s ankles  
“It’s fine.” Rae answered looking down at Alexander.  
“He really likes you.” Finn was glad he was managing not to blather on like a fool this time, and she seemed less embarrassed too. Overall, this was better. Finn felt around inside the lounge but couldn’t feel anything.  
“Where have you put it mate?” He asked Alexander.  
“Mrow!” Alexander answered loudly. “Mrooow!” He rubbed up against Finn as Finn knelt there, feeling inside of the lounge again.  
“I dunno where he’s put it.” Finn answered, mortified.  
“Well you found his stash, so he had to change his hiding spot.” Rae noted. “So where else might he hide things?”  
“I have no clue.” Finn answered as he got up.  
“Ok… cupboards that he can get in, behind furniture, under beds?” Rae suggested.  
“No cupboards.” Finn answered. “I don’t think he can squeeze behind any other furniture.” He said as he looked behind the television.  
“So under the beds?” Rae finalised.  
“Looks like it.” Finn said. “So I guess…” He was about to suggest starting by looking under Chop’s bed. But he already knew where that little shit of a gorgeous, cute cat had hidden her thing. “My bed.” He took a deep breath and ordered his cheeks not to blush. “Want a glass o’ water or anything?” He tried to ask innocently.  
“I’m fine.” Rae answered, her cheeks a little red. “Do you need help moving you bed?”  
“Aye that’d be nice.” Finn said, standing still, staring at her.  
“Do you need time to clean your room or something afore I go in?”  
“Nah it’s fine.” He motioned for her to follow him but didn’t move.  
“Alright.” She said, waiting for him to move.  
Alexander walked, regally, towards Finn’s bedroom, the door was always left open a crack for him, so he could get in and sleep on Finn’s bed at any time he wanted.  
“Ok.” Finn said and cleared his throat, following Alexander towards the door. When he got there, he stood to the side and motioned for Rae to go through first.  
“Thanks.” Rae said and walked in, looking around. There was a box overflowing with CDs that he was obviously in the middle of packing, but refused to use another box for. There were posters on the walls, and some spaces where some posers had been taken down, Rae could see the poster rolls in the corner. There was a basket of clean, folded clothes on an armchair in the corner, the curtains were open and there was a cat basket suction cupped onto the window, and from the amount of hair in the basket, Alexander loved sitting there and watching the world go by. She saw a guitar on a stand in another corner, the wardrobe door was open and Rae could see another cat basket on the top shelf, a leather jacket hanging in amongst the rest of his clothes.  
It smelled like a man’s room; but a man who liked to keep relatively clean.  
It smelled good.  
Really good.  
Finn flopped onto his unmade bed, stomach down and popped his head over the edge looking under the bed, trying to see if there was something under there and if he’d need to move the bed.  
“There is something under here.” He muttered and got up, moving around to kneel near Rae’s feet, reaching under the bed his fingers closed on a deliciously slinky material; soft and silky. He already knew it was the mint green babydoll he’d first found. “I got it.” He pulled it out and held it up to her, a strap in each hand.  
Rae looked down at him, kneeling in front of her, holding up her mint green babydoll, his eyes moving from the sexy lingerie to her face.  
From Finn’s view it was almost like holding up the babydoll to her to see what it’d look like on her. It’d look amazing. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from speaking and waited for her to take it from him.  
“Thanks.” She said softly, her hand brushing his as she gently took it from him, her eyes going to the bed before returning to him.  
Almost instantly they were both throwing their arms around the other, their lips meeting passionately, tumbling onto the bed as Alexander jumped up to his basket in Finn’s wardrobe, settling in contentedly for a little nap.  
Rae pulled Finn’s shirt off and ran her fingers down his body. When Finn pulled Rae’s shirt off he saw a beautiful green bra, one he’d seen on the floor in his lounge room only a few days ago.  
“Great underwear.” Finn said cheekily and Rae started laughing as Finn dove in to kiss her chest, his hands reaching under her to undo her bra.  
“Not that I have to look good in them for you.” Rae teased.  
“Not that I imagine you in them…” Finn went along with it, both of them laughing and kissing each other’s bodies, their hands all over each other, frantically undressing each other.  
Finn only took his hands of Rae long enough to get a condom before they spent a wonderful afternoon enjoying Rae’s lack of underwear.  
*  
*  
*  
“You’re in a good mood babe.” Chloe noted the following morning.  
“I had a truly world class shag yester.” Rae answered with a cheeky grin.  
“Was it the guy at the chippy?” Chloe asked, “He’s had his eye on you for ages.”  
“No it were the lad with the cat.” Rae answered, “Bloody thing came back for more of me underwear. And when I went over to get it…”  
“Oh my god!” Chloe laughed, clearly barely able to believe it. “Half a week ago you was ready to report him to the fuzz.”  
“Well the cat’s too cute for that…” Rae said with a grin.  
“And I guess he’s ok too?” Chloe teased.  
“Aye I s’pose he is.” Rae answered with a happy sigh.  
“So is it a one off thing?” Chloe asked.  
“No he said he’d call.” Rae looked truly happy.  
“Oh I’m so glad babe.” Chloe answered, “you deserve a nice fella.”  
*  
*  
*  
Finn could still smell her in his room when he woke up. He smiled and stretched luxuriously, hoping to have her in his room again very soon.  
“Mrow.” Alexander was stretched out on the bed beside him, and complaining about Finn moving about too much.  
“Thanks mate.” Finn gave him a good stroke and he purred happily. “You can steal her undies any time you want.”  
“Mrow.”  
“Hopefully you’ll have to move over at night soon.” Finn hoped Rae would stay overnight soon.  
He checked the time on his phone and sent Rae a little ‘good morning’ text before heading to the bathroom, Alexander following him.  
*  
*  
*  
“I don’t understand…” Rae put her head in her hands, the landline glued to her hear.  
“The password you’re giving us is incorrect.” The operator said simply, “You changed it yesterday, and-”  
“I told you!” Rae was exasperated, “My big was stolen yesterday!” Rae was close to tears, “He took my bag and it had my phone in it. he obviously changed it!”  
“He had the account number, and the date of birth and-”  
“I had a phone bill in my bag!” Rae said, “And all my identification!”  
“Yes ma’am, but how do we know you’re telling the truth over the last person we talked to?” The operator said, “You see our problem?”  
“He’s stolen my whole identity!” Rae said angrily.  
That wasn’t entirely true, the bank and credit cards had been dealt with instantly and was no problem, but other things like her phone were proving harder to fix.  
“We will need you to prove-”  
“Ok I need to hang up and take a breath before I lose my shit.” Rae said, “And you don’t deserve that. so I’ll call back later when I’m calmer.”  
“Ok ma’am.” The operator sounded like she thought Rae was mental, but Rae bit her tongue and held up. She made a loud screaming sound and then took a deep breath.  
She decided to call a lawyer to help her sort out all of the identity problems; he’d used her store cards, her library card and changed the passwords on her mobile phone and gas bill. He had her brand new phone! And she’d had 200 quid in her purse; she hoped her insurance could get that back, but she doubted that. She doubted she’d ever see her phone again.  
*  
*  
*  
Finn read over their texted conversation from the past 2 days grinning until he got to the last message.  
His message.  
With no answer.  
“She’s got a life outside o’ you.” He reminded himself. And it was probably for the best; Archie and Chop had moved the move forward and they were leaving today instead of tomorrow. So he was very busy today.  
They’d been talking about meeting up for a movie tonight, but he’d had to text her telling her he had to cancel and asking if she had another night free.  
And she hadn’t replied.  
“It’s alright.” He told himself.  
*  
*  
*  
Rae was late to the date they’d organised, half an hour late, but the whole debacle with her bag had thrown her out.  
The house was dark when she got there.  
She knocked on the door.  
No answer.  
She peeked in through the window and saw that the place was empty.  
“Fuck.” She groaned. She’d known they would be moving soon, but she hadn’t known it was today.  
He was gone.  
She raced back home and looked through their phone numbers drawer, then all of their various places that they put random things. She couldn’t find it.  
Chloe came home to find Re going through their rubbish bin.  
“What are you doing babe?”  
“Looking for the flyer with his phone number on it.” Rae said sadly.  
“Phone company couldn’t help huh?” Chloe asked sympathetically.  
“No. and he’s gone.”  
“They moved already?” Chloe was astonished.  
“And I don’t have my phone, so I don’t know what he’s texting me, if he’s texting me… and I don’t know his number.” Rae sighed. “I can only hope that when I buy my new phone, I can get my old number… and he’s still texting even after I haven’t replied. And that way I can… get back in contact with him I guess.” Rae banged the back of her head on the kitchen cupboard. “I’m never gonna see him again.”  
“Oh babe.” Chloe had to agree, “I’m so sorry. Let me do ya a cuppa tea?” She said soothingly.  
*  
*  
*  
Finn had finally finished unpacking his room.  
He looked at his phone.  
It had been a week since she’d replied.  
He had to finally admit to himself that she wasn’t going to reply.  
“What’d I do wrong?” He looked at his last message cancelling on her. “She probably thought I were messing around with her.” He shot a text off, telling her that he wasn’t messing around; it had just been the move, and that he was still keen to see her again.  
There was no reply.  
*  
*  
*  
It took 3 weeks to sort out the problem with her phone, and Rae did manage to get her old phone number on her new phone, but she had lost all of her contacts.  
And he hadn’t texted again.  
She had to admit that she was never going to see Finn again.  
She’d been feeling pretty down about all of this as it was, but thinking that she might not see a guy that she had really liked ever again was downright depressing. She had liked the way they laughed when they’d fucked, the easy way they talked afterwards for hours before fucking again. And then their texting banter had held so much promise.  
But she hadn’t replied to him for weeks. It was no wonder he wasn’t still texting her.  
Why would he?  
To him, it’d just look like she’d stop texting him; that she had cut him off, wasn’t interested in him, didn’t want contact with him.  
Rae tried to stop herself from crying; it was silly; she barely knew this guy. But she couldn’t help but feel like this could have turned into something.  
But he was gone now.  
*  
*  
*  
“It’s been 4 months since I got laid.” Chloe complained. “So I am determined tonight.” She said, “I am not coming home ok?”  
“Got it.” Rae answered.  
“Sure you don’t wanna come babe?”  
“It’s only been 5 weeks since I was laid.” Rae answered, “I’m fine with my vibrator still.”  
“Still pining over Finn?” Chloe knew.  
“No.” Rae lied and Chloe gave her a knowing look.  
“Ok babe.” Chloe kissed her cheek, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”  
“Night.” Rae watched her go and switched the channel on the tv. She watched the news for a bit and when the weather woman declared that there might be some rain tonight she sighed and got up to get her clothes off the line.  
She turned on the outside light and saw Alexander on the line.  
He froze, staring at her.  
Rae didn’t dare move.  
Slowly, Alexander’s paw moved to be touching the mint green slinky undies that went with the babydoll he had stolen twice. He kept his eyes on Rae as he started to pull on the underwear.  
Rae watched him as he finally got the undies free and jumped down, and up over the fence. Rae grabbed the LED flashlight Chloe kept by the back door and ran out, going out the back gate, looking for him. She saw him jump over the neighbours’ fence and into the next yard and continued up the road, keeping an eye out for him.  
At the end of the block he began running up the footpath, Rae following behind him, the flashlight shining on Alexander’s butt.  
He didn’t run as fast as she knew a cat could, but he kept a steady pace, making Rae red faced and puffed out.  
“How far are you going cat?” Rae asked after 25 minutes following him. “You can’t be that far away if you still found me?”  
Another 15 minutes later she lost sight of him.  
“FUCK!” Rae felt like crying. She had no idea where she was, it was freezing and it was the middle of the night. And she’d lost Alexander.  
She sat down on the curb and put her head in her hands, trying to get her emotions under control.  
And then she jumped as something touched her legs.  
It was Alexander, rubbing up against her legs.  
“Hey!” She said happily, stroking his soft fur. “You wanna show me where you live?” She asked him, “Where are me undies?”  
He started to trot off and Rae followed him, this time catching sight of him going into a cat flap. She looked at the house and froze.  
How did she explain this to him?  
She stepped up onto the front stoop and tried to prepare her thoughts.  
“ALEXANDER!” She heard his voice through the door and laughed; she realised he’d found her undies.  
When the door snapped open, she realised he’d heard her laugh.  
He stood there, looking stunned, her pair of underpants laced around his fingers.  
They stood staring at each other for a minute.  
“My phone got stolen.” Rae said and then pointed at her undies. “He stole me undies again.”  
“Aye.” Finn said softly, “Your phone…?”  
“Stolen, I lost all me contacts and… I meant to reply but I couldn’t.”  
“Oh!” Understanding dawned on Finn’s face. “You wanna come in?”  
“Aye I’d like that.” Rae said, “And this time I’m gonna get you to email me all your contact details.” They both laughed, “At least I kinda know where you live now. He led me right to you.”  
“Aye he did.” He put his hand to her face and kissed her lips gently.  
“Who the fuck’s at the door?” Rae heard a loud voice call.  
“That’s Chop.” Finn said, “You better come meet my flatmates.” He said, “And then, movie night?”  
“You’re on Finlay.” Rae answered taking her undies from his fingers. She leaned forward and pushed them into his pocket, their eyes meeting the fire between them exploding, “You better keep these till later.”  
“Till I can get another pair to keep ‘em company.” He teased.  
“Mrow.”  
“Not you!” Rae told Alexander with a laugh, “He don’t need you to be getting me undies anymore.”


End file.
